duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Charge: Charge!!!/Duel Results
This page is the Duel Results of the Duel Masters Charge: Charge!!! episode. Duel Results DUEL 1 - Rekuta Kadoko VS. Local Boy Duel already in progress. Local Boy has 5 shields, 3 unknown creatures and "Phantasmal Horror Gigazabal" in the battle zone. Rekuta has no shields and has no creatures in the battle zone. LOCAL BOY´S TURN Local boy does the finishing move with "Phantasmal Horror Gigazabal". Local boy wins. DUEL 2 - Mimi Tasogare VS. Hachirou the Con Duel already in progress. Hachirou has 3 shields, 2 "Aqua Guards", "Aqua Surfer" and "Fatal Attacker Horvath". Mimi has 2 shields, "Headlong Giant" and "Earthstomp Giant" in the battle zone. HARICHOU´S TURN Attacks one of Mimi´s shields with Aqua Surfer. The shield is broken. (Mimi - 1 Shield) Mimi activates a Shield Trigger (due to being a shield trigger she may use it for no cost). ''Mimi activates "Burst Shot" sending every with 2000 power or less to the Graveyard. All of Hachirou the Con´s creatures are destroyed. '''MIMI´S TURN' Discards from her hand "Bloody Squito" so that Headlong Giant may attack, since it requires for its controller to discard one card to attack. Headlong Giant triple breaks all of Hachirou´s shields. (Hachirou - 0 Shields). Mimi does the finishing move with "Earthstomp Giant". Mimi wins. DUEL 3 - Boy George VS. Gintaro Duel already in progress. Boy George has 1 shield, 2 "Stained Glass", "King Benthos" and "Promephius Q" in the battle zone. Gintaro has an unknown number of blockers and 2 shields. BOY GEORGE´S TURN Boy George activates "King Benthos" tap ability so now everyone of his creatures has "This creature can´t be blocked", at the cost of "King Benthos" not being able to attack. His 2 "Stained Glass" breaks all of Gintaro´s shields. (Gintaro - 0 Shields). Boy George does the finishing move with "Promephius Q" Boy George wins. DUEL 4 - Hakuoh VS. Florence Yamada Duel already in progress. Hakuoh has 5 shields and has "Nastasha, Channeler of Suns", "Sarius, Vizier of Suppression" and "Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian" in the battle zone. Florece has no shields and has 2 "Bloody Squito", Gigargon and Fear Fang in the battle zone. HAKUOH´S TURN Hakuoh casts "Holy Awe", so now all of Florence´s creatures become tapped, including her 2 blockers. Hakuoh does the finishing move with "Nastasha, Channeler of Suns". Hakuoh wins. DUEL 5 - Shobu Kirifuda VS. Gorou Murata Duel already in progress. Shobu has 2 shields and has "Bakkra Horn, the Silent" and "Blazosaur Q". Gorou Murata has 5 shields and has "Ballas, Vizier of Electrons", "Chekicul, Vizier of Endurance" and "Senatine Jade Tree" in the battle zone. GOROU´S TURN His "Ballas, Vizier of Electrons" breaks one of Shobu´s shields". (Shobu - 1 Shield). Shobu activates his shield trigger "Tornado Flame" (since it is a Shield Trigger, he may use it for no cost) ''so now he can destroy one of the opponents creature´s with 4000 Power or less. He destroys "Ballas". '''SHOBU´S TURN' Charges mana. (10) Summons "Bolmeteus Steel Dragon" and every shield this creature breaks are sent to the Graveyard instead. Duo to the effect of "Bakkra Horn, the Silent", so every time Shobu summons a Dragonoid or a Dragon, he puts the top card of his deck into his mana zone. (11) GOROU´S TURN Gorou Murata passes his turn. SHOBU´S TURN Charges mana. (12) Summons "Kachua, Keeper of the Icegate", so now Shobu by using this creature´s tap ability instead of attacking can summon 1 Dragon from his deck and put it in the battle zone plus it gets "speed attacker", although it is destroyed on the end of the turn. GOROU´S TURN Charges mana. (7) Summons "Syforce, Aurora Elemental", so he may take a spell from his mana zone and add it to his hand. The spell he chooses is "Protective Force" witch gives one of his blockers +4000 Power. (6). SHOBU´S TURN Charges mana. (13) Casts "Invincible Cataclysm" so he may destroy 3 of Gorou´s shields. 3 of his shields are sent to the Graveyard ("Ballas, Vizier of Electrons", "Rondobil, the Explorer" and "La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian"). (Gorou - 2 Shields). Shobu uses "Kachua, Keeper of the Icegate" tap ability, and so he may put a Dragon from his deck into the battle zone. Shobu choose "Galklife Dragon". When "Galklife Dragon" is put into the battle zone, all light creatures with 4000 Power or less are destroyed so "Chekicul" and "Senatine Jade Tree" are destroyed. Shobu´s "Blazosaur Q" and "Bakkra Horn, the Silent" breaks all of Gorou´s shields. (Gorou - 0 Shields). Does the finishing move with "Galklife Dragon", but Gorou blocks this attack with "Syforce, Aurora Elemental" and so Galklife Dragon is destroyed. Shobu does the finishing move with "Bolmeteus Steel Dragon". Shobu wins. Category:Duel Results